


Velvet box

by leon1995



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Deception, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: Charlie sat down in the solitude given before the purge, looked at the big clock in the center of the city, noticing that there were only a few minutes left before everything started.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 9





	Velvet box

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image I saw of Charlie that seemed to have been marked by Alastor on her thigh, everything seemed to have been spoiled by Charlie, while Vaggie looked at them with tears in her eyes, while holding a box with an engagement ring in her hand, indicating that she had been cheated.  
> More notes at the end of the one-shot.

.-.-.  
Charlie sat down in the solitude given before the purge, looked at the big clock in the center of the city, noticing that there were only a few minutes left before everything started.

He squeezed the small velvet box tightly in his hand, letting out some soft tears, remembering that moment a year ago, he as Alastor boasted in front not only of Vaggie, but of his "friends" as he had possessed her, and the mark on his right thigh was the proof of it.

He looked at the hatred, the despair and the betrayal etched in Vaggie's eyes, and could not blame her at all, Vaggie left without a word, took her things and left the little box on the bed, of what was once her room.

A week later Angel disappeared too... and little by little some things in Charlie's heart started to break.

After a year of betraying Vaggie for Alastor, Charlie got up at night, took his suit and the little velvet box, and took one last look at Alastor before dropping a little flame in the resection and letting the fire burn this place, which had brought him more sadness than joy.

He watched the news as they reported the fire with a certain humorous tone, and since his only guests had managed to escape, Charlie didn't notice Husk or Nifty, he only noticed Alastor's face, and felt a little pang of guilt, but also of anger, for not having listened to Vaggie's warnings.

Six months later, Charlie was wandering through hell, asking here and there about Vaggie, he went through each and every place in hell, asking about her, until he went to the only place where he thought someone would open up to help him

Valentino saw her with grief and sadness, something he thought was lost long ago.

With a last puff to his cigarette, he directed it to the Vox work area that looked at it in a strange way, Valentino told him to play the tape, Vox looked at Valentino with a look saying "Really?", and in response he simply said that he would talk to "Lucifer later", then from all the screens he made the princess come closer and in this one a video was played.

In it Vaggie was walking in the park, she no longer looked full of hate, nor despair, nor betrayal... there was only sadness, she saw her sit on a bench and just stay there, then she noticed something that she had not seen before, the date, it was the day of the purge... and she realized something, she had gone there to die.

Vox advanced the tape to a specific point in the video, where an Angel in armor appears in front of Vaggie, who stared at her for a moment, before asking her in a very soft voice; "Do you have something or someone to continue to exist?", Vaggie raised her eyes to stare at him for a moment, "Now I don't have it anymore", Vaggie answered dryly, before lowering her eyes again.

The mysterious Angel approached her and embraced her, "I can see that you are suffering... but... it is not the way out... believe me," Charlie felt a pressure in his chest, when he saw how Vaggie corresponded to the embrace and whispered something that he could not hear, When the Angel parted from Vaggie, he was under her gaze again and saw the Angel raise his sword again, suddenly Valentino stopped the video saying, -This... you shouldn't see it-, He said this and then left Vox's place of work.

That night he drank until he passed out, and his life from then on was to do his best to forget Vaggie and fail uselessly, alcohol, drugs and lovers, but nothing turned off Vaggie's gaze.

A year later she was sitting here in the same park, in the same place, right on the same day, looking at the little velvet box, which she had clung to, and she took out the simple gold ring and slipped it on her ring finger.

Then the purging began, he heard the cry of the poor who had found no shelter, he saw the angels plowing through the heavens, and then he saw her... the angel with the armor, the same angel who had...

-Could I ask you something," I asked Charlie suddenly, the Angel nodded as he drew his sword, "Of course your highness," Charlie saw the ring and then asked, "What did she ask you," the Angel then took off his helmet and looked at him for a long time before he answered in a sad tone, "I forgive you," Charlie then began to cry, and the sword came down on her.

.-.-.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made because of that image I saw, please don't ask me because here a very personal reason, there are two things I hate, people who threaten and traitors, first when a person even if he is a member of my family, becomes my enemy, and people who cheat on their partners I hate them more, if you do not love someone leave her, sit down with her, talk about their relationship, try to solve their problems and if you can not finish, and save yourself a big drama, scandal, and hurt someone emotionally in a more serious way, is what I always say: "The day you stop loving me, tell me and let's try to work it out, and if you can't, then I wish you the best."


End file.
